


Brat

by SinningPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Brat bottom crypto, Clothed Sex, Cumming in Clothes, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dry Humping, Face Slapping, Just lotsa dry humping, Lingerie, No penetration, Other, Submissive Male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinningPlumpPrincess/pseuds/SinningPlumpPrincess
Summary: Crypto wants to test how far he can be a brat with you. This is hella self indulgent.In which Crypto has been teasing and being a bigger brat than usual and you slap him around a bit until he remembers his place. Beneath you.





	Brat

**Author's Note:**

> Want to see more of my work? Commission me? Request smth? See me on my tumblr at Sinningplumpprincess.tumblr.com

There was a lot about your partner you didn’t know. 

What you DID know was limited to: His favorite smell on you was lavender, being little spoon was top priority, he liked home cooking over dinners out, he preferred to be called Crypto nowadays, and of course- 

He was a massive fucking brat. 

Crypto was an enigma to most. When you got rid of your fingerprints and your entire thing was hacking, you could get quite a few people interested in what you had to hide. Of course, you yourself had been interested in him. Getting to know him was hard, but finding out he liked you back was all the sweeter when you hadn’t seen it coming. 

You had surprised him too in return, of course. When he had tried to assume a position above you, his eyes nervous even if his smirk hadn’t been. You’d taken that moment of nerves to push him back. Throwing him down onto the bed and telling him that he was going to be a good little boy for you and learn his place. 

Finding out just how much he liked it beneath you was a surprise to you both. 

Well, that is, you’d had plenty beneath you before. You liked taking a dominating position in the bedroom, but just as soft as a lover in the daylight. Of course, you both still went on dates, sat at home in your pajamas and slept all curled up in each other’s limbs. 

However, some nights. Some nights you both liked to indulge in a bit of rough play. 

Normally it occurred if he had a bad game. He’d come in pouting, smelling of dirt and gun smoke, and look at you with this little expression that said he needed you. You had made it clear in the beginning, there was to be no angry sex, nothing that would mean venting his frustrations into more frustrations. 

But some nights, like tonight, he just wanted to be difficult. 

Crypto had been a brat since he’d come home yesterday. Just little things to get your attention. Not showering the night before just so he could in the morning so you’d get an eyeful of him upon waking up. Towel wrapped around his waist and feigning innocence when you’d whined at him. 

Then it had been during lunch. You’d curled up on the couch, idly playing with his hair as he tucked himself into your neck to play on his phone. You’d been writing something down with your free hand when soft lips had kissed at your neck up to your ear where teeth replaced them on your lobe. You’d yelped, yanked at his hair as he laughed at you breathily in your ear. 

“So cute when you are caught off guard, hm?” He’d teased at you, squeezed your thigh before leaving. 

He’d been testing your patience. 

It’s why you’d dressed the way you did tonight. A babydoll night gown with a low plunge on the breast, black sheer thigh highs with lace at the tops of your thighs and a garter connecting to your panties. His jacket hung off your shoulders, his plain black one he’d used to sleep in. Left unzipped and comfy on your body. 

When he’d come into the bedroom and found you waiting on the bed, his eyebrows had raised in delight. But when he didn’t immediately whine and crawl over to your feet and nuzzle at your thighs for forgiveness, that made you hum. 

He wanted to be treated roughly. 

Written all over Crypto’s face was defiance as he slid the door shut. Leaning back on it with a smirk on his soft, plush lips. Eyes shining in delight as he looked at you. Awaiting your command. 

You give him a moment, let him stay in the silence. Let him weigh in if he wanted to play this game with you or not. He knew his safe word, he knew his signals, he knew what would make you stop. 

After just a moment, you instead, beckon him closer. “Come here, little boy. You’ve been testing my patience far too long.” You speak clearly, head held high and keeping your body language clear. Your hands, manicured with black nails rest on the side of the bed by your thighs. One leg crossed over the other and body left open otherwise. Regal. Royalty. 

Despite Crypto’s little smirk, he does come closer. Sliding out of his jacket and leaving himself in his black t-shirt and sweatpants for the day. Bare feet padding on the carpet to reach you like a slinking cat. 

He stands before you, right in your reach. Legs brushing yours. You can taste the anticipation on him, can see it in how his fingers twitch for his pants. 

You scoff instead at him. “No, no. Keep them on. If you wanted to be an eager little thing, you could have played nice.” You say, keeping your voice even, if not as if scolding a child. 

When his lips twitch downwards in a familiar pout, you mock pout back at him. “Aww, what? Not getting your way? Poor thing.” You nudge at him with your foot, gently pushing at his thigh until he gets the hint. 

His body twitches, wanting to fall into the role you set forth for him. To get on his knees and obey you. And yet, he holds upright, a grin playing at his lips at your mocking. “No...I am merely amused you assumed I would undress so willing for you.” His voice is taunting, teasing. Biting. 

It does its charm. You sneer at him, moving too quick for him to calculate. Your leg hooks around the back of his, moving off the top of your own thigh and yanking forward. Forcing him to fall to his knees with a dull ‘thunk’ at hitting the floor. 

You expect him to gasp, expect him to look up at you with an apology in his eye. 

When he instead, grins and tilts his head to the side to flick his hair from his face and says, “Eager?” In that familiar tone of his, you realize just how rough he wants it. 

You slap him. Right across his face. Open palmed across his cheek, making sure your fingers smack rather at his cheekbone rather than his ear. His head moves with the motion, and you take the opportunity to grab his hair, yank his head back and leer over him. Your eyes are steel, lips pulled into a snarl to remind him he is the prey in this scenario. 

When he laughs, eyes fluttering in delight even as red blossoms over his tanned flesh, you could forgive him. He liked the pain. Plain in his sweatpants how hard he is. 

But. When he looks up at you from his lashes, flicking his tongue over his lips and practically purrs out, “Is that the best you can do?” You can no longer allow him to play these games. 

You yank his hair as you move off the bed, forcing him to come with you as you instead shove him onto the bed face first. He whines at first, rolling over onto his back and quickly finding you on top. Straddling his hips and grinding harshly down into his erection. Your thinly clothed heat felt through his layers clearly. 

Crypto hisses at the friction, hands coming up to grasp at your hips but stopping when you growl at him. “You have earned no right to touch me. Keep your hands where I can see them or you can kiss any orgasm you’ve been wanting good-fucking-bye.” 

His hands are quick to drop by his head. Face flushed and lips parted as he takes in your appearance. You aren’t mad, no, you can control yourself better. But your eyes scream dominance, your entire body language screams to be obeyed. 

You’ve dealt with brats enough to know how to take care of them. Crypto was a special case of just happening to be your lover as well as your sub. You knew to withhold the affection, withhold until he broke and begged and pleaded. Ever the tough cookie to crack, you start slow. 

Seeing him obey, you allow him a bit of praise. “Good boy.” Murmured low, overheard from his own heavy breaths. 

You watch as his eyes flicker from your thighs, up your body to your face upon the praise. Watch as he struggles with his own inner turmoil to want to be a brat, to be punished properly, to taking your affection. Your cooing and you taking care of him. 

You let him think on it. Let him whimper as you roll your hips expertly and make sure your ass grinds downwards into him. You can feel his cock twitch, undoubtedly flushed with a shiny wet head peeking from foreskin. 

“You want to be my good boy, don’t you?” You coo out, nice and low and how he likes. With his fingers now twisted into the sheets by his head, you have the delight to watch his head turn. Eyes unfocused and seeing his pulse in his neck. Watch as his face and ears flush and he sets his jaw. 

He’s playing hard ball. 

You splay out on top of him slowly, knowing he could take your weight but being mindful regardless. You rest your chest to his, nosing at his throat and lick up his pulse point slowly. Savoring the taste of his flesh and nibbling just below his ear. 

You whine there, low and wanting as you breathe into his ear. “Come on, baby. Be my good boy tonight, don’t you want me to take care of you?” Temptingly low, promising everything good as you roll your hips again and relish in how he full body shudders with a gasp. 

When you suddenly grab his hair, sitting up partially to yank his head to the side to force him to look at you. You nearly grin at his surprised look. “Answer me or you’re sleeping on the floor like the mutt you’re trying to be.” 

“Yes!” He quickly gasps out, pressing his hips up into yours and you know you’ve broken him this time. “Yes yes- fuck, please, please take care of me I’m sorry-” His words are stressed. Rushed and slurred as his hands twitch by his head, reaching for you and you allow it. Letting his hands settle on the swell of your hips to push your weight down so he can grind up into you desperately. 

You pout then, mocking as ever. “Aw, poor little boy. You wanted to put on a show didn’t you?” You coo cruelly, watch as he nods desperately but keeps his eyes closed. Doesn’t want to be ashamed of his own actions. 

You wrap one hand around his throat, applying pressure on the sides and feel how he groans in his throat. Desperately dry humping you and keeping his nails pressed into you. Trying to get you to grind with him, but you remain still. Let him hump you like a dog. 

“Who do you belong to, Crypto?” You murmur, applying more pressure and have to bite your lip to keep from grinning when he loudly whines. His body shaking as his hips lurch up, but you quickly clench your thighs to keep him still with your strength. 

Even through his sweatpants you can feel him throbbing. Feel how wet you are and how wet the front of his pants are. Poor thing wanted it so bad. But, this part was always the hardest. 

You apply pressure with your nails on the sides of his throat, little stabs of pain that make him shake in your grasp. 

“Who,” You grind your hips down harshly. “Do you,” You let up on his throat and let him gasp in air, head falling back with pleasure. “Belong to?” A small slap to his cheek, grasping him firmly and forcing him to look at you. 

“You!” He cries out finally. Eyes fluttering and trying to focus on your face only to disappear as his head falls back. Releasing his hips and grinding into him, letting his hands grip you again to force you to move quicker. More his speed as he sobs out in pleasure how he belongs to you, how sorry he was, something in his native tongue you don’t quite grasp but then that little rubberband just... 

Snaps. 

He cums with a cry of your name on his lips. Humping into you frantically as you grunt in pleasure when he keeps brushing your clit. Certainly carving bruises into your flesh with his grip before he finally stills. Easing up on you and petting over your curves in his stupor. 

Crypto’s lips are flushed from biting them, plump and soft in appearance. His eyes are unfocused, teary and you can’t help yourself. Leaning down to kiss at his face softly and making over exaggerated ‘mwah’ and kissy noises. 

You only let up when he laughs, reaching a hand up to curl his fingers around the nape of your neck to pull you down into a hug. You press little kisses where you can on his cheek and neck, nosing at his jawline and humming. “Good?” 

“Good.” He murmurs back, rolling his hips then making a face. “Sticky.” 

You laugh in reply, placing a wet, sloppy kiss on his jawline and laugh only harder when he whines and wipes away the slobber as you sit up on his hips. “Yeah. But that’s what you get for being a dick- HEY!” 

You cry out as he shoves you backwards, only to pull himself onto you and jabbing relentlessly at your sides as you giggle and shake with laughter from the tickling. 

Even you needed aftercare to be taken out of your headspace, after all. 

You’d punish him later. Maybe tomorrow. After a much needed shower and laundry day.


End file.
